Sonny With A chance of
by CharlotteEHx
Summary: Sonny has a secret crush on Chad and he has a secret crush on her. Unfortunately he gets over his crush, unlike Sonny.


**This is based on a true story. **

**In this story 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' DO NOT exist.**

**Chad's POV**

June 29th

I got home from a long day of school and put my computer on to sign on to IM. When I got on I decided to change my display picture. I plugged in my webcam and took a picture of myself. My eyes were shining into the camera and I had a big, cheesy grin on my face. I uploaded it onto my Messenger.

_One new message from Sonny Munroe._

Sonny says: Hey. Nice Picture.

Chad says: Hey, thanks.

Sonny says: So, How R U?

Chad says: Good thanks, u?

Sonny says: Well, I could be better.

Chad says: ???

Sonny says: Well I need to tell you something.

Chad says: What?

Sonny says: You know what, it doesn't matter.

Chad says: It does now.

Sonny says: No really, it doesn't matter.

Chad says: No tell me.

Sonny says: No

_Sonny is typing a message._

Chad says: Hey, what were you just typing?

Sonny says: What?

Chad says: You were just typing something.

Sonny says: No I wasn't

Chad says: Yes you were.

Sonny says: Wasn't.

Chad says: You were typing what you wanted to say wern't you, then you deleted it.

Sonny says: Well....

Chad says: I knew it. Just tell me.

Sonny says: I'd rather not.

Chad says: It can't be that bad.

Sonny says: Well you see, I wanna tell you but when ever I go to press enter, I can't bring myself to do it.

Chad says: I know how you feel.

_Sonny is typing a message._

Chad says: You did it again. Just tell me come on.

Sonny says: No, you'll laugh. I changed my mind. Forget I said anything.

Chad says: I can't forget now you've said that. Just tell me. I won't laugh, I promise.

Sonny says: Fine, erm...

Chad says: ...

Sonny says: I kind of, well, like you. As in not like you but LIKE you.

_Sonny has signed out._

I didn't know what to think. Sonny liked me? Amazing. How am I supposed to tell her I like her to? I'll send her some offline messages. I bet she's hiding from me.

Chad says: You like me? Wow.

Chad says: I know your on invisible. Talk to me Sonny.

Chad says: Come on.

_Sonny has signed on._

Chad says: I knew you were hiding from me.

Sonny says: Shut up.

Chad says: Lol.

Sonny says: See I knew you'd laugh.

Chad says: No, I didn't laugh at that.

Sonny says: URGH, I'm so embarrassed.

Chad says: Don't be.

Sonny says: So, err, at least I've told you now.

Chad says: Yeah, I have to go. Cya at school tomorrow, maybe.

_You are now offline._

**Sonny's POV**

June 29th

I got back home after quite a great day at school. As always I logged onto my laptop to go onto IM. I started chatting to my mates about what we were going to do at the weekend. We were planning a sleepover at Tawni's house. We planning what time we were going to her house and all the usual stuff we need to plan. Then Chad logged on. I had a secret crush on Chad for almost 2 years and never told him. I always wanted to though. I wanted to know how he would react. I told Tawni and she said I should tell him and once I started thinking about him and all that stuff I wasn't as happy as I was before. I saw that he had a new picture so I thought I'd make a comment about it.

Sonny says: Hey. Nice Picture.

Chad says: Hey, thanks.

Sonny says: So, How R U?

Chad says: Good thanks, u?

Sonny says: Well, I could be better.

Chad says: ???

Sonny says: Well I need to tell you something.

What am I doing? I can't tell him. All he'll do is laugh. I can't believe I just said that. Well maybe if I say it doesn't matter he'll just forget about it.

Chad says: What?

Sonny says: You know what, it doesn't matter.

Chad says: It does now.

I guess he wouldn't just forget.

Sonny says: No really, it doesn't matter.

Chad says: No tell me.

Sonny says: No

I'll just tell him! Come on Sonny, don't be so shy.

_You are typing a message._

I couldn't do it. I had to delete the message.

Chad says: Hey, what were you just typing?

Sonny says: What?

Chad says: You were just typing something.

Sonny says: No I wasn't

Chad says: Yes you were.

Sonny says: Wasn't.

Chad says: You were typing what you wanted to say wern't you, then you deleted it.

Sonny says: Well....

Chad says: I knew it. Just tell me.

Sonny says: I'd rather not.

Chad says: It can't be that bad.

Sonny says: Well you see, I wanna tell you but when ever I go to press enter, I can't bring myself to do it.

Well Done Sonny, now he'll be asking questions!

Chad says: I know how you feel.

Not the answer I was expecting. I'm going to tell him now!

_You are typing a message._

Chad says: You did it again. Just tell me come on.

Sonny says: No, you'll laugh. I changed my mind. Forget I said anything.

Chad says: I can't forget now you've said that. Just tell me. I won't laugh, I promise.

Sonny says: Fine, erm...

Chad says: ...

I'll tell him now I have to.

I can't, I'll just delete the message.

Sonny says: I kind of, well, like you. As in not like you but LIKE you.

Oh crap! I pressed Enter and not Backspace. Now you've done it Sonny. I have to go on invisible. He'll forget I said anything and It'll be less embarrassing.

_Your Status is now: Invisible_

How am i supposed to log back in now. He's going to talk to me about it. It will be so embarrassing.

_You have received 3 new messages from Chad._

Chad says: You like me? Wow.

Chad says: I know your on invisible. Talk to me Sonny.

Chad says: Come on.

He seems like he won't do anything. I guess signing in won't be so bad.

_Your status is now: Online._

Chad says: I knew you were hiding from me.

Sonny says: Shut up.

Chad says: Lol.

Sonny says: See I knew you'd laugh.

Chad says: No, I didn't laugh at that.

Sonny says: URGH, I'm so embarrassed.

Chad says: Don't be.

Sonny says: So, err, at least I've told you now.

Chad says: Yeah, I have to go. Cya at school tomorrow, maybe.

_Chad is now offline._

**Wanna know what happens when they go to school? **

**Chapter 2 in the making.**


End file.
